


Cold Body

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abbie changed the thermostat, Fluff, M/M, Mild Threats, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: There should be a general rule to not change the thermostat
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 225





	Cold Body

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt relating to thermostats inspired this

Peter should not have looked as intimidating as he did wrapped in what looked like a minimum of 4 blankets with god knows how many sweaters on underneath. 

Harley had to stifle a laugh. “What’s goin’ on, darlin?” he asked.

“Who,” Peter wheezed. “ **Who changed the thermostat settings? I’m freezing to death**.” 

“I think Abbie did when she was here earlier. She mentioned it was too warm in the house, and I honestly agree. It’s much more comfortable now.”

“Change it back.”

“What?” Harley looked at him like he was insane. “Peter, it was 80-some degrees in here, I was sweating.”

“Harley James Keener, turn it back up _right now_ or so help me God-”

“Okay, okay, geez, babe. What the hell has gotten into you?”

Peter stared at him like he was an idiot. “Gotten into- Harley we talked about this.”

“About what?” Anger was radiating off of Peter in waves and Harley really didn’t know what was going on. 

He softened. “Oh my God,” Peter giggled. “You forgot. You complete dumbass, you actually forgot.”

“Although I’m very happy you don’t look like you’re gonna murder me anymore, I’m still very concerned. What did I forget?”

“My body can’t regulate temperatures normally because of the spider bite. We talked about this at the tail end of the summer before the temperature dropped, remember? About how I have to have the heat up super high for a bit because I can’t warm up? You even brought out your flannel sheets just for that because of how cold I was that first night of 40 degree temps.”

He remembered that. He’d been shivering all night before he found those sheets. “Honey, I’m so sorry wait a minute and I’ll-” He ran to turn the temperature back up. “You’ll feel better in a minute, love. I’m so sorry, doll. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Peter took a moment to look like he was thinking. “Well…”

Harley moved, already preparing for the cuddles his boyfriend deserves. “For starters you can remember things,” Peter said. 

Harley opened up his arms.

“And you’re sleeping on the couch tonight so I can recover my own body heat without you koala ass clinging to me.”

“Babe-”

“Nope. You asked what would make it up to me.”

“Fine, but you suck.”

“Mhmm you keep saying that honey. You still love me.”

Harley sighed. “Yeah I do.” 

There really wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Peter. Even if it sucked sleeping on the couch for one night, he’s bear it if it meant he could spend the rest of his life with his love.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
